President Vlad
by Rob Phantom
Summary: when Vlad decides to run for President of the United States, Danny has a tough choice. will he expose Vlad and quite posiblly himself to stop Vlad's evil plan, or will he let Vlad become leader of the free world
1. Chapter 1

Rob: Hello once again loyal Danny Phantom fans, it's Rob Phantom.

Ember: And Ember.

Rob: And we have another story to give to you, it takes place a month or so after 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom, and everyone gets a year older as the story goes on.

Summery: After having all his other plans to rule the world fail, Vlad decides to use on that even Danny can not stop, running for President. With Vlad using legal means to rule the free world, the only way Danny may be able to stop him is to expose him, and maybe himself.

Rob: and now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, but if I did I would be the happiest person on Earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

President Vlad

Chapter One: A Wedding and An Announcement.

We begin our story in the castle of the evil, despicable, crazed up fruit loop known as Vlad Masters, a.k.a Vlad Plasmius. He was sitting in his castle trying to think of another evil plan to get the three things he wanted in life, Maddie Fenton and her children, the World, and Jack Fenton being hurled into the sun. Trying being the key word, it seems that no matter how hard he tried he could not think of a plan that would work.

"Gah! I can't think of a way to get my dear Maddie and her children to join me and rule the world. Everything I think of they have a way to counter." said Vlad, pulling at his hair in frustration. (AN: let me add to Vlad's misery. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

Then suddenly a mud pie hits Vlad, getting mud all over him.

"And I can't think of plan to destroy Rob Phantom either." said Vlad. (AN: Aw! He thought of me, that's so nice in a creepy, disturbing way.)

After cleaning up Vlad decided to watch TV thinking he would be able to think of a plan after he relaxed. He turned on the TV and the news was on, and they were talking about politics.

"Well the presidential race is heating up, it seems that republican nomination candidate James McCann visited the city of Amity Park today calling for more funding to deal with the recent rise of ghost related attacks in the country." said the newsman.

"Well at least that's one plan that is working." Vlad thought as he remembered his little plan to let ghosts out of the Ghost Zone and onto the Earth to cause havoc. The newsman went on.

"During the speech a ghost wolf attacked the dignitaries that attended, but it was quickly defeated by Amity Park's mysterious band of ghost fighters, led by Danny Phantom." said the newsman as they showed the footage of Danny and the others fighting the ghost.

"Gah! Even when I'm watching TV I can't escape that brat, why did he have to save those stupid politicians, and why would they go to a high ghost risk area like Amity Park? Why if I was running for president…" said Vlad, but then he stopped and a smile that would make the Grinch jealous crossed his face.

"If I ran for president, what a great idea, and not even Daniel would be able to stop me, Mwhahaha! Said Vlad as his evil cackle could even be heard in the Ghost Zone.

"Did you just hear an evil cackle?" said Sam.

"That seems to happen here a lot." said Alicia.

"Why are we here again?" said Valerie, waving her hand around to encompass the church they were in.

"Because the Box Ghost invited us to his wedding because we let him get the wedding ring that he proposed with. It's sort of a good will thing." said Danny as he adjusted his tie.

"I'm still worried, we're surrounded by all our enemies." said Tucker, looking at all the ghost that surrounded them.

"Do not worry human child, wedding days are an automatic truce day in the Ghost Zone, but tomorrow I get to test this new laser out on your hides." said Skulker as he showed them a very painful looking weapon.

"Remind me to call in sick tomorrow." said Tucker.

"Shh, the wedding is about to start." said Ember, who then tried to get Rob to pay attention.

The music began to play as the Lunch Lady walked down the aisle. Several people were crying as she walked past, including Skulker.

"I always cry at weddings." said Skulker as he blew his nose.

The Box Ghost stood at the end of the aisle with the Priest Ghost looking nervous. Finally the Lunch Lady reached the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today join these two ghosts in holy matrimony…" Said the Priest Ghost, since it was a long ceremony we will skip ahead to the good part.

"Do you the Box Ghost take the Lunch Lady to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the Priest Ghost.

"I do! Beware!" said the Box Ghost.

"And do you Lunch Lady take the Box Ghost to be your lawfully wedded husband?" said the Priest Ghost.

"I do." said the Lunch Lady.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the Priest Ghost.

Then the Box Ghost and Lunch lady kissed, and everyone in the room cheered. A little later everyone was in the reception room celebrating. The Lunch Lady was about to throw the bouquet and all the unmarried girls gathered to catch it. The Lunch Lady threw the bouquet and all the girls scrambled to catch it, but the bouquet fell right into Ember's hands. (AN: Because we already know Danny and Sam are getting married one day, and we need to give Ember a chance.) She looked up in surprise, when she did she looked right at Rob, and they both blushed.

The reception went on, but then Danny's Fenton communicator went off.

"What's that?" said Desiree.

"That's my Fenton communicator, it's only supposed to be used in emergencies." said Danny, he then took the communicator out.

The frantic face of Jack Fenton filled the screen, he was speaking almost to fast to hear.

"Danny something bad is happening you have to see the news right away." said Jack.

"Ok, calm down dad, does anyone have a TV here?" said Danny.

"I Technus do." said Technus.

"Does it get Earth TV?" said Danny.

"Yes." said Technus.

"Then could you please turn on the news?" said Danny.

"Why should I?" said Technus.

"Because if you don't then we'll cry." Said Sam as she and the other girls prepared to do the sad puppy eyes routine.

"Alright! Just don't do the sad eyes thing." said Technus as he turned on the TV

As the news came on they could hear the sound of a breaking news alert. Then the news women came on.

"If you're just joining us we have just learned that billionaire Vlad Masters has announced that he is running as a independent candidate for president, here is the video clip of his announcement." said Tiffany Snow.

"Hello my fellow Americans, I am Vlad Masters, head of Vlad Co. some of you may have heard of me, and some of you have not, but I think that will change soon. I am speaking to you today to announce that I am running for president of the United States." said Vlad.

"The reason that I am running is a very simple one, I like all Americans am sick of the incompetence of the political parties. They have been running this country for years and yet they still have not solved our nation's problems. We have to deal with rampant poverty and economic problems, and all they do is bicker and waste time. We have unreasonably high gas prices and they do nothing. Well I say it is time for a change." said Vlad.

"It is time that we have a president that is not beholden to party interests. A president that is not weak and indecisive. A president that can put this country back on the path that it needs to be on. I hope to be that man, it is time that we stop the politics of failure. If I am elected president I will do everything I can to fix this nations problems. So I hope that you will choose me to be your next leader, and together we will make this nation what it is meant to be." said Vlad.

The announcement ended and everyone in the room was in shock, then Alicia spoke.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." said Alicia.

"This is bad, very bad." said Tucker.

"Yeah, Vlad running for president is on the top of my "things that are not good" list." said Sam.

"Oh crud, we have to get home. Sorry we have to cut and run but I have to see my family." said Danny.

"That is ok, you sort of have a big problem right now." said the Lunch Lady.

So our heroes left and flew back to Amity Park. They flew out of the ghost portal and up the stairs to see that Jack was tending to Maddie, who had fainted slightly from hearing the announcement.

"Dad! What happened?" said Danny.

"Your mother came into the room just as Vlad was saying he was running for president, because of her condition she could not handle it and fainted." said Jack as he tried to help his wife.

"What are we going to do?" said Alex.

"We have to stop Plasmius!" said Danny.

"How? We may hate the fact that he is running for president, but he is not doing anything illegal. Its not like we can attack him for doing it." said Alicia.

"So what do we do then, if we can't fight him how do we stop him?" said Danny.

"We need to take the sneaky route, we need to derail his campaign by any low down and despicable means necessary." said Sam.

"Sam, isn't that compromising our morals?" said Valerie.

"Which would you prefer, compromising our morals or letting Vlad be president?" said Sam.

"I vote we compromise our morals." said Danny.

"Need any help big bro? I'm all for taking down Vlad a few notches." said Danni.

"We'll help too, we have to stop Vlad at all costs." said Maddie as she got up.

So our heroes began to plan a new form of attack on Vlad, one were they had to use their brains as much as their muscle. They had to use all their resources for this one, because the election was only 7 months away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Sorry this first chapter is so short, but I did not have so much to say for this one. Don't worry, I will try to make the rest longer.

Ember: Maybe pulling the hurt Vlad lever will make up for it?

Rob: What a great idea! Thanks Ember. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We can see Vlad directing the Fright Night to move some boxes containing heavy things._

Vlad: No! the bricks go over there and the trophies go over there! _Then suddenly the Fright Knight slips and the box flies out of his hands. The box hits Vlad in the chest and causes him to fall down the stairs. After a very painful fall Vlad hits the ground, and the box hits Vlad. The box turns out to be full of banana cream pies, and who do we know who loves banana cream pies, the Fluffy Army of Doom of course!_

Leader of the Army: Meow! Meow meow meow, meow meow! _Translation: Look! banana cream pies, lets dig in! _

Vlad: Ahhhh! My spleen! _Said the evil halfa as the army of lovable destruction attacked. _

Ember: That's the best way to start a story, with Vlad being hurt.

Rob: You said it, and now the chapter summery.

Well once again Vlad has decided to doom the world, this time it is in the world of politics. Now that Vlad is running for president how will out heroes stop him? They technically can't fight him, but they must stop him or we're all doomed. Will our heroes stop Vlad's latest evil scheme? Will they say the America from voting in candidate of evil? Or will we all have to start singing the Pledge of Allegiance to Vlad? Read the next chapter of President Vlad to find out.

Vlad: Why me! _Said Vlad as they Fluffy Army of Doom continued to attack_

Rob: Why not? Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Campaign Stop

It was a month later, May, and Vlad's campaign for the presidency was in full swing. With his vast resources, which included a TV network and a dozen or so newspapers he was giving the political parties a run for their money. Not that they could get much money considering Vlad had his lackeys overshadow most of the people who normally donated to the political parties. It was a Vlad blitz, he was featured in ads ranging from being a average middle American to a unwavering patriot. You could not go two steps without seeing a poster with Vlad's face on it, a fact that greatly annoyed Danny.

"Agrh! Everywhere we go I see Vlad's stupid face." said Danny as he pulled down another poster.

"Yeah, if I see Vlad's ugly face one more time I'm going to scream." said Sam.

"Well prepare to scream." said Tucker as he pointed to the posters lining the block.

"If he keeps this up until the election he just might win." said Alicia.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. How are we doing in ruining Vlad's campaign?" said Danny.

"Me and Sam have organized an anti-Vlad campaign on the internet, we have support from several environmental organizations that are ticked at Vlad's horrible pollution record." said Valerie.

"Yeah, all those years of protesting and campaigning for animal rights have really helped." said Sam.

"I found out that Vlad has been overshadowing donators to the Republican and Democratic parties. Me and Alex have been alerting any witches and wizards in the area of the effected people." said Alicia.

"Anything else?" said Danny.

"Yeah, I have been working on a little ad against Vlad, which includes some unflattering remarks, it goes to the political parties tomorrow." said Tucker.

"Nothing that will expose us?" said Danny.

"No, as of right now no one knows we are behind this stuff." said Alex.

"Good, Rob and Ember are visiting today to see if they can help." said Danny.

So Danny and the others walked back to Danny's house. They walked in the door to see Rob and Ember sitting in the living room talking to Jack and Maddie.

"So how have you been doing Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" said Rob.

"We've been fine, we're expecting a new baby in a few months." said Maddie.

"That's wonderful, is it a boy or girl?" said Ember.

"We don't know yet, we have to go to the doctor to see in a little while." said Jack, and then he noticed the kids.

"Hey kids! Look whose here, it's Rob and Ember." said Jack.

"We know dad, we called them here." said Danny.

"Yeah, we've been wondering why you called us here, what's up?" said Rob.

"You know how Vlad is running for president?" said Danny.

"Yeah, it's sort of hard to not notice it." said Rob.

"Yeah, you can't go anywhere without seeing an ad of his." said Ember.

"Well we want you to help us derail his campaign." said Danny.

"Ok, how can we help?" said Rob.

"We need you to start speaking out against Vlad, saying he is bad and what not." said Alicia.

"Ok, that's sort of a given, anything else?" said Rob.

"Yes, we want Ember to start planting subliminal anti-Vlad messages in her music." said Sam.

"Are you sure? That may be going too far." said Ember.

"We have all know what Vlad will do if he wins, we have to stop him by any means necessary." said Danny.

"Yeah, its not like we're asking for full mind control, we just want you to make others feel the same uneasy, nauseous feeling we all get when we think of Vlad." said Sam.

"Oh! If that's all you want then we can do it." said Ember.

"Good, we need all the help we can get." said Danny, then he noticed Rob and Ember holding hands.

"Uh, not to pry into your business, but are you two together?" said Danny.

"Yeah, we are." said Rob.

"How did it happen?" said Sam.

"Well when you spend a lot of time around a person you get to like them, and I guess it just sort of happened one day." said Ember.

_Flashback_

_Ember was just finishing up a concert and as she walked backstage she was greeted by Rob. _

"_Great show today Ember, you really rocked the house." said Rob. _

"_Thanks Rob." said Ember._

"_Want to get something to eat?" said Rob. _

_Rob and Ember left to go to a local diner, they sat down in a booth and Rob looked a little nervous. _

"_What's the matter Rob, is there something bothering you?" said Ember. _

"_Actually there is something on my mind, we've been around each other a long time right?" said Rob._

"_Yes, you sort of see people a lot when you go on tour with them." said Ember._

"_Well it's just that as I've spent time with you I've gotten these…feelings towards you." said Rob._

"_What are you trying to say?" said Ember._

"_I'm saying that…I love you, more then anyone else in the world." said Rob. _

"_R-really?" said Ember._

"_Yes, you don't have to feel the same as me, I just wanted to tell you. I hope we can still be friends…" said Rob, but Ember put a finger to his lips to stop him. _

"_It's ok Rob, I love you too." said Ember. _

"_You do?" said Rob._

"_Yes, I have for a long time." said Ember. _

_It was then that Rob and Ember embraced and shared a kiss. It was the best day they ever had, the women running the diner looked at them and smiled. _

"_Young love is a beautiful thing." said the women as she went back to serving a customer._

_End Flashback _

"Well I guess their right about the person catching the bouquet being the next one to marry." said Alicia.

"Yeah I guess so." said Ember.

As our heroes talked about love and the like, Vlad was sitting in his campaign headquarters. He had just completed his latest commercial, but he was not pleased, mostly because of what his campaign manager was telling him.

"We have some problems, we seem to be getting a lot of interference from the online community, also some if the people we had overshadowed have been saved and are donating to the parties again. we also have reports that something or someone is messing with our TV ads and poster shipments." said Spectra.

"Damn it all! Who is doing this? How can I complete my takeover of the United States if someone keeps messing with my campaign? Technus! Have you found out who is responsible for this?" said Vlad.

"I Technus have found who is at the bottom of this, it is that annoying ghost child and his friends." said Technus.

"Blast! How is it that he always finds a way to meddle with my plans?" said Vlad.

"Maybe we need to have a campaign stop in Amity Park, while we're there we can have a very violent talk with the ghost child." said Spectra.

"I like the way you think, prepare the bus, we're going to Amity Park.

It was the next day and the sun was shining, but all was not right in Danny's world. For you see he had just learned something very upsetting.

"Vlad's coming here?" said Danny.

"That's right citizens of Amity Park, presidential candidate Vlad masters is coming to Amity Park. He is coming to give a big important speech and greet the mayor, that's all the news for now, I'm Tiffany Snow." said Tiffany as the news ended.

Danny quickly called the others and they rushed over.

"Did you guys see what was just on the news?" said Danny.

"If you mean that Vlad is coming here? Then yeah we saw that." said Alicia.

"It's obvious he's up to something, we better keep a close eye on him." said Danny.

"I'll help too." said Danni, who had just entered the room

So our heroes agreed to keep an eye on Vlad, as this was going on Vlad's campaign bus was just passing the welcome sign on the outskirts of town.

"30 minutes until we're at the town hall Vlad." said Spectra.

"Excellent, is my speech ready?" said Vlad.

"We just finished it." said Spectra.

"What would I do without you?" said Vlad.

"Let's hope we don't find out, we're heading into enemy territory." said Spectra.

"Don't worry, we can handle Daniel and his little friends." said Vlad, looking back at Skulker and the Fright Knight.

"Yes, taking care of the ghost child will not be a problem." said Skulker.

"I want you two to find all the stuff Daniel is using to ruin my campaign, and then destroy it." said Vlad.

"Yes lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight as he and Skulker left invisibly.

Meanwhile Danny and the others were just about to leave to see Vlad's speech and find out what he was up too.

"Ok guys, while Vlad is giving his speech we go to his bus and see if we can find anything." said Danny.

"Ok Danny, we're ready when you are" said Valerie.

"Ok lets go." said Danny as they flew to the town hall.

After they left Skulker and the Fright Knight arrived and entered Danny's room. They started to look around and found all the stuff that Danny and friends had about wreaking Vlad's campaign.

"Shall we begin destroying this garbage?" said the Fright Knight.

"Let's do it." said Skulker as he took out a laser gun.

So the Fright Knight and Skulker began to wreak the stuff. But as they were about to blast the computer a blast hit Skulker.

"What the hell just hit me?" said Skulker.

They turned to see that Danni was standing right behind them with Cujo.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be gone like the others!" said Skulker.

"I was just taking Cujo for a walk, but since you showed up I think we could use some more exercise, lets get'em boy!" said Danni as they attacked.

Meanwhile at the town hall Danny and the others were waiting for the chance to sneak into Vlad's bus. Finally Vlad and Spectra left the bus and the coast was clear.

"Ok guys, lets go." said Danny.

They ran over to the bus and Danny used his powers to get them into the bus. They began to search around for anything that might give them a clue to Vlad's plan. They searched through the papers and finally they found something.

"Guys! I've found something." said Alicia

The others looked at the plans and were in shock.

"I knew Vlad was up to something evil." said Danny.

The plans described what Vlad would do once he was president. Once he was president he would stage a fake mass ghost invasion. Using this he would declare for the sake of national security that he was suspending the Constitution and Congress. Then he would rule the nation as a dictator.

"My god, this is terrible, we have to stop him." said Valerie.

"And what makes you think you will stop me?" said Vlad, who was right behind them in ghost mode.

"Vlad! What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"The real me is actually giving his speech right now, I am a duplicate. I see you have found my plans, just like I wanted you to." said Vlad.

"Yeah, and now we're going to stop you!" said Sam.

"How will you do that, no one will believe you without the plans." said the Vlad duplicate as he sent an ectoblast that burned the paper.

"Why would you destroy your own plans?" said Alex.

"Because I already have them memorized, and like I said without them you can't prove a thing, now get out of my bus!" said the Vlad duplicate as he blasted them.

They were taken by surprise and ejected from the truck, as they flew through the air they were heading for the wall of the town hall. Thinking quickly Danny turned them intangible and they phased through the wall. They hit the floor on the other side and began to roll, as they did they turned back to normal and rolled through a curtain. Our heroes looked up to see that they were on the stage during Vlad's big speech and Vlad was standing right next to them.

"What is going on here!" said the Mayor.

"Uh, we got lost?" said Tucker.

"What are you kids doing here, you're not supposed to be backstage." said the Mayor.

"Isn't it obvious Mr. Mayor, they wanted to meet the important politicians that were attending today. I wish all kids were as interested in politics as these kids seem to be." said Vlad.

"Uh, I guess your right." said the Mayor.

"In fact I think we should take a picture of these kids to so that others kids will want to be interested in our political process." said Vlad as he went behind Danny and friends and placed his hands on their shoulders.

The reporters, sensing a photo op, began to take pictures of the smiling Vlad and our heroes.

"Oh great, our faces are going to be in tomorrow's paper with Vlad's, mom and dad are going to kill me." thought Danny.

Meanwhile back at the Fenton house Danni and Cujo were not doing so well, they had managed to get Skulker and the Fright Knight out of the house. But once that was done fighting them proved to be a little harder. Danni and Cujo were facing two very powerful ghosts, especially the Fright Knight. They had all ready knocked out Cujo and Skulker sent an ectoblast that hit Danni in the arm, leaving a burn. Danni cried out in pain and held her arm where it was injured.

"It is over ghost child, you have lost." said Skulker.

He prepared to fire, but then he was hit with a laser blast.

"Stay away from my daughter!" said Maddie, who was holding a ghost bazooka.

"Yeah, no one messes with the Fentons!" said Jack.

"I think it is time we go." said The Fright Knight

"What? But I was just about to destroy the female ghost child." said Skulker.

"We have completed our mission, it is time to go." said The Fright Knight.

Grumbling Skulker followed the Fright Knight and they headed back to Vlad's campaign bus. Maddie and Jack ran over to Danni to see if she was alright.

"Danni, are you ok?" said Maddie.

"I'm fine mom, just a little damaged is all." said Danni.

Maddie got out the first aid kit and began to bandage Danni's arm. Just then Danny and friends returned from their humiliating experience.

"What the heck happened here?" said Alex.

"Skulker and the Fright Knight attacked, they came to destroy our anti-Vlad stuff. I tried to stop them but they still managed to get most of it, I'm sorry." said Danni.

"Its ok, all that matters is that your ok." said Danny.

"Well they did manage to get a lot, most of the stuff we left out is ruined, but the good news is that we still have the computer." said Valerie as she came back from looking at the damage.

"So we're down but not out." said Alicia.

"So where do we go from here?" said Tucker.

"We start from scratch, Vlad may think this little set back can stop us, but we have to show him that we will not give up, because if Vlad wins we are all doomed." said Danny.

So our heroes went to rebuild their anti-Vlad campaign. But they had better be ready for a long, hard fight, because it is a long time till Election Day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well it looks like Vlad has the dirty politics angle down.

Ember: I hope Danny and the others win, I do not want to pledge allegiance to Vlad.

Rob: Don't worry, if anyone can beat Vlad it is these kids. Now for our favorite part of the day, time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever, on the screen we can see Vlad walking down the hall. As he is walking he steps on a banana peel and begins to slide down the hall._

Vlad: Ahhhh! _Screamed Vlad as he speed down the hall. He hits a cart and continues down the hall. He smashes through the front door, through a thorn bush, and finally he flies off the cart into a dumpster._

Vlad: I know you did that Rob Phantom, and I will get you for it! _Just then the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounds him. _

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks and visits intense pain upon Vlad. _

Vlad: Ahhh! My face, my beautiful face!

Ember: That will teach him to walk down the hall way in peace.

Rob: Yes, and now for the chapter summery.

Well it seems Vlad has given our heroes a set back, and now they are going to be in the newspaper with him. If that was not bad enough they just found out Vlad's true plans. Will our heroes be able to pull their anti-Vlad movement back together? Will they defeat Vlad's evil plan? Or will the land of the free become the land of the doomed? Read the next chapter of President Vlad to find out.

Rob: So until Next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Dog Days of Summer

It was the month of June and our hero's anti-Vlad movement was finally starting to do some really damage. They had managed to get back from the set back Vlad had visited on them a month earlier. The fact that Jazz came back from college just at this time really helped. They were now running a very sophisticated system and it was paying off, the doubts that they had spread about Vlad were starting to get into the national media.

"Today's topic of debate: Vlad masters, friend or foe? Today we will talk about whether independent presidential candidate Vlad Masters is good for this nation or not, your opinion Pat?" said Chuck Johnson, host of political face off.

"I think that he will be a great asset for this nation, he's a patriot and will show the world that America means business. He will also help us clear out the deadwood that is littering our government." said Pat McMahon.

"What do you think Jake?" said Chuck.

"I think that he is not what this country needs at the moment. He's a rich business man and what we need is someone who can understand the average American. And looking at his record he has been very wrong on issues ranging from pollution to healthcare. If he is elected he will ruin this country." said Jake Spencer.

"Tell us something we don't know?" said Danny.

Our heroes were meeting to find out where they stood on the anti-Vlad movement.

"Ok guys, how are we doing?" said Jazz.

"Well the information we fed to the media is starting to get through, as evidenced by what they are saying on TV." said Sam, the pundits kept speaking.

"Also Vlad seems to be very secretive, I mean what do we really know of Vlad, for all we know he could be a crazed up fruit loop who needs a cat." said Jake.

"Wow, I didn't think they would actually say that." said Danni.

"What else?" said Jazz.

"Rob and Ember say things are going well with them, there are now a lot people who now have doubts about Vlad from listening to their music." said Danny.

"The online anti-Vlad movement is going well, we already have the support of ten thousand people." said Tucker.

"Also we have found that Vlad was trying to have his goons mess with the parties. We have alerted the Order of Witches and Wizards about the increased ghost activity, they have promised to keep an eye out." said Alicia.

"How about finding out Vlad's next move?" said Jazz.

"Me and Tucker have taken one of the Fenton's spying devices and sent it to monitor Vlad, nothing yet." said Valerie.

As our heroes were talking about how to ruin Vlad's day, back at his campaign bus Vlad was not very happy. He had just been watching the news and had caught them saying the one line he hated.

"Argh! That line could have only come from Daniel! I thought we had ruined him?" said Vlad as he hurled the remote at the TV, which broke.

"Ahhh! Not the TV!" said Technus as he ran over to comfort the electronic devise.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you, everything is going to be ok." said Technus as he hugged the TV.

After staring at this strange site Vlad began to speak again.

"Fright Knight, Skulker! What happened? I thought you destroyed all his material?" said Vlad.

"We did, but it seems that the ghost child is very persistent and resourceful." said Skulker.

"Hmm, just like his mother, he may be small but he still worries me." said Vlad.

"What does it matter, he's just a little brat while we have the resources of a billionaire behind us." said Spectra as she put her hands on Vlad's shoulders.

"Your right, why should I worry about him, are the new plans to deal with the political parties ready?" said Vlad.

"They are right over here." said Spectra as she led him to a table.

Unknown to them something was watching them, it was the spying device that Valerie had mentioned. They tiny device looked like a fly, and when it heard Spectra say new plan it immediately flew over to see what was up.

The fly flew over and began to take pictures of the plans, but as it did so Vlad swatted it out of the air and smashed it.

"Damn flies, so what were you telling me?" said Vlad.

Before the fly camera shut down completely it sent the pictures it had taken electronically to our heroes. Back at Danny's house Tucker's PDA went off.

"Hey? What's that noise?" said Danni.

"Oh no! that's the fly camera, something must have happened to it." said Tucker.

Tucker quickly took out his PDA to see what had happened.

"Tucker, what happened?" said Danny.

"It seems Vlad smashed the fly camera, he thought it was a real fly." said Tucker.

"Did it see anything?" said Sam.

"It seems it did." said Tucker as he printed the plans the fly had seen.

When he had finished printing the plans everyone gasped. The plans they were looking at detailed how Vlad would destroy the political party's chances. He would send Technus and Skulker respectively to the Democratic and Republican conventions. This year they were being held in June and on the same day, the 20th, so that they would not waste time against Vlad and each other. At the conventions Technus and Skulker would activate a machine built by Technus that would force them to pick a bad candidate, this would make it easy for Vlad to win.

"We have to stop them." said Alicia.

"And we will, here's how will do it, Me, Sam, and Tucker will head to the Democratic convention to stop Technus, Alicia, Alex and Valerie will go to stop Skulker at the Republican convention." said Danny.

"I want to help too!" said Danni.

Cujo barked also signaling he wanted to help.

"Ok, you can help, Danni you can go with Alicia and the others, Cujo can come help my group." said Danny.

"Yay!" said Danni as Cujo barked happily.

"Ok, everyone know what we have to do?" said Danny, everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, Jazz I want you to tell mom and dad what is going on, hopefully we can get this mess sorted out soon." said Danny.

"Ok Danny." said Jazz.

With that our heroes seprated and flew off to the conventions, Danny's group to Indianapolis and the Democratic convention, and Alicia's group to the Republican Convention in Denver. Meanwhile back at Vlad's bus he was just sending Skulker and Technus off.

"Ok, you two know what to do?" said Vlad.

"Yes, I know what to do." said Skulker.

"I Technus also know what I must do." said Technus.

"Good, now go." said Vlad.

Skulker and Technus left to Denver and Indianapolis, this left Vlad and Spectra alone.

"Yes, soon my plan will succeed, not even Daniel can stop us." said Vlad.

"Yeah, he and his stupid friends have no clue what is about to happen." said Spectra, as she stood behind Vlad and rubbed his shoulders.

Meanwhile our heroes were flying to stop Technus and Skulker. Danny and the others were talking as they flew.

"Danny, do you think we'll be able to stop Technus?" said Tucker.

"Of course we will, it's not like we haven't beaten him before." said Danny.

"Yeah, we have a witch, a ghost kid, a techno geek, and a ghost dog, I think we can find a way to win." said Sam.

Meanwhile heading towards Denver our other group of heroes were having an eerily similar conversation.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop Skulker?" said Danni.

"Of course we will, it's not like we haven't beaten him before." said Alicia.

"Yeah, we have a witch, and ghost kid, a wizard, and a ghost hunter, I think we can find a way to win." said Alex.

"Don't worry so much, we'll beat that jerk." said Valerie.

"I guess so." said Danni as they flew on.

Our heroes flew on and soon they were almost to their destination. Danny and his group were flying over the farmland and small towns of Indiana. Pretty soon they could see the buildings of Indianapolis, and they could see the convention center that the Democrats were going to be in the next day. The building was already surrounded by news vans and security was everywhere.

"Looks like we are here, lets find a place to stay until tomorrow." said Danny.

They found a small park that they could hide in and with a cloak of invisibility Sam hid them from view. They sat there waiting for what would happen the next day.

Meanwhile Alicia's group was close to their destination as well. They flew over the foot hills of Colorado and soon were in the Rocky Mountains. After a while they could see the mile high city of Denver, and the Republican convention center. Just like the Democratic convention there were already news vans there, and enough security to stop an army.

"Let's find a place to stay." said Valerie.

They found a small camp ground near the edge of the city and decided to stay there. Alicia used her powers to create a RV so that no one would notice anything amiss, there they waited for tomorrow.

Meanwhile Technus and Skulker had arrived at the conventions and were setting up the machines. Once they were finished they called Vlad.

"Plasmius, the machine is set up and ready." said Skulker.

"I Technus wish to report that the machine at my location is also operational." Said Technus.

"Excellent, stand by and wait for the conventions to begin, Plasmius out." said Vlad as he broke contact.

"Yes, soon the next phase of my plan will be complete, it is only a matter of time before this nation is mine." said Vlad.

"Yes, those losers won't know what hit them." said Spectra.

The two evil ghosts began to laugh evilly at the thought of their plan working. Little did they know that Danny and the others were ready to stop their evil plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Sorry for another short chapter, but I decided to split this part of the story into two.

Ember: I'm sure they forgive you.

Rob: But to make up for it I will have a guest character pull the hurt Vlad lever today, give it up for Danny Phantom!

Danny: Hey, what am I doing here?

Rob: You're here to pull the hurt Vlad lever and bring pain to the world's least favorite halfa.

Danny: Cool!

Rob: Yes, it is cool, now step over here next to the lever.

Danny: Ok. _Danny steps up and grabs the lever. _

Rob: Are you ready?

Danny: You bet I am.

Rob: Then pull the lever! _Danny pulls the lever and we can see Vlad on the TV screen. Suddenly he is teleported to Hawaii. No normally this would be a good thing but Vlad teleported right onto a bed of hot coals. _

Vlad: Ahhhh! Hot, hot, HOT! _Screams Vlad as he runs to the water, unfortunately for him a group of jelly fish happen to be right where he is. They begin to sting him._

Vlad: Ahhh! Why does it hurt? _Vlad quickly gets out of the water, covered in painful rashes. But more bad luck hits him because he happened to walk right into the Fluffy Army of Doom's annual tropical retreat. _

Random Ghost Weasel: Squeak? squeak squeak squeak, squeak, squeak! _Translation: What? Is this a working vacation, oh well, Attack!_

Vlad: Why me? _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks and releases Honolulu Horror on Vlad. _

Vlad: Ahhh! Get them off me! Get off them off me!

Danny: That rocked!

Rob: I know, it's always fun to hurt evil villains, and now the chapter summery.

Well it seems Vlad is trying to mess with the political process once again. He has sent Skulker and Technus to destroy the democrats and republicans chance against him. Well as long as our heroes are around he will not succeed. Will our heroes beat Skulker and Technus? Will they stop Vlad's evil plan? Or are we all doomed to be ruled by Vlad? Read the next chapter of President Vlad to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Convention of Doom

June 20, 2008

It was the day of the Republican and Democratic national conventions. The parties were setting up for the vote on the candidate later in the day. Outside the convention centers the news media was doing what they do best, speculating on who would win.

"We're live outside the Republican national convention, in an hour they will pick the candidate they hope will win the election for them. We have it on strong authority that presidential hopeful John McCain will win the candidacy, this is David Bedrock reporting live." said David

Meanwhile a thousand miles away in Indiana another reporter was talking about the same thing, just a different party.

"This is Betty Stone reporting live from the Democratic national convention in Indianapolis. In just an hour the delegates in this building will pick their candidate for president. We believe that they will pick Hillary Clinton as their next candidate for president, that's all we have for now." said Betty.

As the reporters were talking about the conventions a certain evil billonare was smiling at them.

"Fools, they do not know how wrong they are, soon the parties will pick the candidates that will assure me victory. Spectra, could you run over who we picked again?" said Vlad.

"Of course, the first is George Shredder for the Democrats, and next is Mel Johnson for the Republicans. Both of these candidates are way out of line with their party's mainstream, unknown to the American public, and have a history of corruption and personal problems." said Spectra.

"And this two have no chance against me?" said Vlad.

"Yes, you will win with a comfortable 80 of the popular vote and almost the whole of the electoral college." said Spectra.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is wait for the fun to begin." said Vlad.

Little did Vlad know that our heroes were going to stop his evil plan. They had gotten to the convention centers and were looking for where Skulker and Technus were hiding. In Indianapolis Danny and the others began to search the convention center. In Denver Alicia and her group did the same.

"Ok guys, lets begin searching this place." said Danny.

"Ok, let's look for that machine." said Alicia, almost at the same time.

So Danny and his group began to look all over the convention hall, making sure to stay invisible. They search the delegation area, the podium, even the souvenir stands, but there was no sign of the machine.

"Where the heck could that thing be?" said Danny.

Meanwhile in Denver Alicia and her group were not doing any better.

"Darn it! Where could he have hidden it?" said Alicia.

Both our heroes sat down to think, if they were a evil ghost where would they hid the machine? Then at the same time it hit them.

"I know! He would hide it in the rafters above the convention floor." said Danny and Alicia at the same time. (AN: Wow I **Never** would have thought to look there.)

So our two groups of heroes went up to the rafters to find the evil ghosts. They would have to hurry as there was only 30 minutes until the voting began. Danny and his group were the first to find their target, Technus had placed the machine directly above the stage area.

"So this is where you hid it?" said Danny, catching Technus by surprise.

"What are you doing here ghost child?" said Technus.

"We've come to stop you." said Danny.

"Oh yeah! You and what army?" said Technus.

"That would be us." said Sam as she charged up her powers.

"Yeah, your gonna get your butt kicked." Said Tucker.

"Oh, I forgot about them. Well no matter, you still will not defeat me!" said Technus.

So our heroes began to fight Technus, with the usual series of ghost rays and super villain taunts. Meanwhile in Denver Alicia and her group had proven equally correct in assuming Skulker was in the rafters. He had also placed the machine directly above the stage, and Alicia decided to sneak up on him.

"Boo!" said Alicia.

"Ahh! Whose there?" said Skulker.

"I am." said Alicia as she and the others appeared.

"You! What are you doing here?" said Skulker.

"Oh we were just passing through and we thought we would see the lovely city of Denver." said Alex sarcastically.

"You're not serious are you?" said Skulker.

"Duh! We're here to kick you ghostly butt." said Valerie.

"Well I would like to see you try." said Skulker.

So the battle began between our heroes and Skulker, let's check back in with Danny. Danny and his group were currently trading ectoblasts with Technus above the convention center.

"Give up ghosts child, you can not defeat me!" said Technus as he sent a blast of electricity from his lightning staff at them.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that." said Danny as he threw an energy orb at Technus.

But Technus dodged this and shot a lightning strike at Danny. It hit Danny dead on and sent him crashing into a catwalk. Sam and Tucker fired at Technus and sent him flying into the roof. They then ran over to see if Danny was all right.

"Danny! Are you ok?" said Sam.

"I'm fine, but where is Technus?" said Danny.

"I am right here ghost child." said Technus, who had snuck up on our heroes.

He was just about to blast them when Cujo came out of nowhere and knocked him back.

"Wow, dogs are really man's best friend." said Tucker.

Then Technus came flying back at our heroes and the battle began again. Meanwhile in Denver Alicia and her group were battling Skulker.

"You will not beat me, your pelts will rest on my living room floor." said Skulker as he set a laser blast at them.

"You do know how gross that sounds right?" said Alicia as she sent a magic energy orb at Skulker.

But Skulker dodged this blast and launched a series of missiles at our heroes. Alicia and Valerie tried to duck out of the way but they were hit by the shock wave and knocked into a support beam. Skulker prepared to blast them into oblivion.

"It is over." said Skulker.

But before he could fire Alex hit him with magic energy and sent him flying into a rafter. Then Danni used her super strength to tie Skulker to the rafter with a metal bar.

"Are you guys ok?" said Alex.

"We're fine, a little bruised but fine." said Valerie.

"Good, because here comes ugly." said Danni.

Skulker had broken free and had started to charge out heroes. They quickly turned around to face the on rushing ghost and the battle began again. Meanwhile back in Indianapolis Danny and his group were not doing so hot. It seems Technus had finally decided to use his power over technology. He had used the wires that ran in the ceiling to capture Sam and Tucker and was currently fighting Danny.

"Give up ghost child, I have won!" said Technus.

"It's not over yet techdork!" said Danny, but he was hit by one of Technus's ectoblasts

Danny got back up and looked very angry. Danny then used a new power, and shot lasers out of his eyes. The power took Technus by surprise and sent him flying into a stage light.

"Wow, I got a new power." said Danny.

But Danny did not have long to think about his new power because Technus was back up. Technus quickly took control of some wires and tied Danny up.

"Ha! I have defeated you ghost child, and in a few minutes that machine will activate, there is nothing you can do to stop me!" said Technus.

Danny tried to break free but the wires had knocked out his intangibility. He was about to give up when he saw that Cujo was right next to the machine, and he looked very uncomfortable. It was then that Danny realized that Cujo had to "water the flowers", so to speak, and it gave him an idea.

"Hey Cujo, do you have to go boy?" said Danny.

Cujo nodded his head.

"Then go ahead." said Danny.

Cujo barked and lifted his leg, right next to the machine.

"What? No!" said Technus, but the damage was done.

The machine began to spark and short out and finally it just fell apart. Technus, being distracted by the destruction of his machine, did not notice that Danny and the others had gotten out.

"Why you brats, I will make you pay…" said Technus as he turned around, then he noticed our heroes were free.

"Guess what we're going to do to you Technus?" said Danny.

"Your going to beat me up?" said Technus.

"You catch on quick." said Sam.

While Danny and the others were beating the living day lights out of Technus, in Denver Alicia and her group were having troubles of their own. Skulker had trapped Alicia and Alex in a magic proof net, and Danni and Valerie were now facing him alone.

"Your going down ghost!" said Valerie as she tried to blast Skulker.

"I don't think so whelp." said Skulker as he launched a net at her.

Valerie dodges the net and tries to blast Skulker, but he is too quick and punches her in the jaw, sending her flying into a support beam.

"Valerie! You just made a big mistake robot boy." said Danni.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? Its only a few minutes before the machine starts, you have lost." said Skulker.

Danni tried to think of some way to stop the machine, and then she saw a rope that held up a row of stage lights directly above the machine. She got a idea and shot at the rope, just missing Skulker.

"Ha! You missed!" said Skulker.

"Wasn't aiming at you." said Danni with a smirk on her face.

Skulker looked behind him to see that the rope holding the lights was about to snap.

"Nooo!" said Skulker.

He dived at the rope to try'en stop it, but it was too late. The lights fell and hit the machine, smashing it and with a few sparks it died.

"Why you little brat, I will have your pelt for…" said Skulker.

Skulker turned around to see that Valerie had come too and had freed Alicia and Alex from the anti-magic net, and they looked pissed.

"Uh oh." said Skulker.

Our heroes attacked and began to give Skulker a vicious beating. Meanwhile at both the convention centers the voting for the candidates began.

"Attention delegates, we will now start voting for our presidential candidate." said the leader of the Republican National Committee .

Back in Indianapolis the Democrats were starting their voting.

"Attention delegates, we will now vote on our next presidential candidate." said the leader of the Democratic National Committee.

Danny and the others were watching this from above, having just sucked Technus into the Fenton Thermos.

"I better check in on Alicia and the others." said Danny.

He took out his cell phone and dialed Alicia's number. Back in Denver she and the others had just finished beating Skulker and sucked him into the thermos and were watching the voting. The cell phone in Alicia's pocket began to ring and she saw it was Danny, so she answered it.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" said Alicia.

"Just called to ask how your doing. Did you stop the machine?" said Danny.

"Yes we did, and Skulker is safely contained in the thermos, how are you doing." said Alicia.

"Fine, we stopped the machine here and Technus is currently staying at Casa de Thermos." said Danny.

"That's good, meet you back home." said Alicia.

"See you there, bye." said Danny as they hung up.

Back at his campaign bus, Vlad was waiting on news of who the parties had picked for their candidates. He and Spectra sat waiting to see if their plan had worked, but they were going to be very disappointed.

"And now we go live to the Republican National convention, where they have just selected their candidate." said the news anchor.

"My fellow Republicans, it is my honor and privlage to present to you the next president of the United States, John McCain!" said the speaker.

"What! How can this be? Turn on the Democratic convention." said Vlad.

Spectra turned the TV onto another network that was showing the Democratic National Convention.

"My fellow Democrats, I present to you your choice and the next president of the United States, Hillary Clinton!" said the speaker.

Vlad and Spectra stood there in shock, and then Vlad exploded.

"How! How the hell did they pick those candidates, they were supposed to pick the ones we selected!" yelled Vlad.

"I don't know, something must have happened to the machines." said Spectra.

Vlad then tried to call Technus on his communicator, but who he got shocked him.

"Hey Vlad, how's it going?" said Danny.

"Daniel! What the hell are you doing there?" said Vlad.

"What else, stopping another one of your plans. Oh and don't bother calling Skulker, Alicia, Valerie, Danni and Alex have already stopped him." said Danny.

"Why you little…" was all the Vlad could say before Danny hung up on him.

"Argh! I can't believe it! That brat and his friends have foiled yet another of our plans!" said Vlad.

"Don't worry, we'll beat those brats." said Spectra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have exams to study for.

Ember: I'm sure they understand.

Rob: To make up for it I will have yet another guest star pull the hurt Vlad lever today, give it up for Clockwork!

Clockwork: Hello Rob, I knew you would invite me here today.

Rob: Yes, I know, and since you are here would you like to pull the hurt Vlad lever?

Clockwork: Yes I would.

Rob: Then go right ahead. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad sitting in his study reading. Then suddenly a trap door opens under him and he falls through. He goes down a long slide that leads to a machine called the humiliate Vlad machine_. _As he goes through the machine he can hear a bunch of unpleasant sounds._

Vlad: Ow! Hey! Stop that! My leg doesn't bend that way! _As Vlad comes out he is dressed in a ridiculous clown outfit with a pink tutu and looks like he just got hit with a paintball gun. _

Vlad: Well at least it's over. _Then he sees he is surrounded by the Fluffy Army of Doom. _

Vlad: Oh cheese logs! _The Fluffy Army of doom then attacks Vlad. But then Clockwork uses his time staff to rewind time, making them attack over and over again._

Clockwork: I would love to do this all day, but I have to get back to watching the time line, it was fun pulling the hurt Vlad lever.

Rob: Your welcome, and now here is the chapter summery.

Danny and the others have defeated another of Vlad's evil plans once again. They stopped Vlad from basically handing himself the election. But what will happen next? Read the next chapter of President Vlad to find out.

Rob: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Love Happens

We speed ahead to the middle of the summer, July, and things were looking slightly better. It seems that our heroes campaign against Vlad had been working, he only had 27 in the polls, while McCain had 42, and Hillary Clinton had 31. It seems that people found Vlad slightly creepy, partially it was his attitude, but mostly because he had no wife. Everyone knows that to succeed in politics you need at least a fiancé, to show that you can be loving. Spectra had the unpleasant task of breaking this fact to Vlad.

"What do you mean I need to get married!" said Vlad, so shocked he dropped his coffee.

"Well you don't have to marry, you just have to get a love interest, the public loves that mushy stuff." said Spectra.

"Just one problem, I love Maddie." said Vlad.

"Well you don't have to actually love them, you can pretend that you do, or better yet find someone you can let in on the secret who will go along with it." said Spectra.

"Where can I find someone like that?" said Vlad.

"Well it would have to be someone close to you, someone you trust." said Spectra.

Vlad thought for a second about whom that person could be, and then he got an idea.

"Spectra are you doing anything for tonight?" said Vlad.

"No, why do you ask?" said Spectra.

"Because I think I just found the love of my life." said Vlad.

As Vlad and Spectra walked off she thought to herself.

"Yes, it may be fake but maybe I can change that." Thought Spectra, lost in her own little world.

It was the next day and Danny and his friends were doing what had become a daily routine, making sure the only way Vlad saw the inside of the White House was by taking the tour.

"Ok guys, what do we have?" said Jazz, the unofficial campaign leader.

"Well we have managed to get some documents from Vlad co. about his illegal dumping of toxic waste." said Sam.

"We posted more facts as rumors on the internet, which should take him down a little." said Tucker.

"Rob and Ember called and said that they have gotten a few hundred thousand people to be anti-Vlad." said Alicia.

"Good, every bit helps, anything else?" said Jazz.

"No, nothing new to talk about." said Sam.

"Good, where's Danny?" said Jazz.

"He's resting, a ghost attacked him this mourning when he was putting up anti-Vlad posters." said Valerie.

"Who was it?" said Jazz.

"Technus, sent a bolt of electricity through him before we could get to him. He should be fine though." Said Alex.

"I hope so." said Jazz.

Then they heard Danny yelling from the couch downstairs.

"Or maybe not." said Sam.

They raced down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Danny! What's wrong?" said Jazz.

"On the TV." Was all that Danny said.

They turned their heads to see a most horrifying sight. On the screen was Vlad and Spectra, and the headline read Presidential candidate finds love.

"So Mr. Masters, what you're saying is that you have fallen in love with your campaign manager?" said the newswomen.

"Yes, it just sort of hit me one day." said Vlad, holding Spectra's hand.

"Yes, I guess when you spend a lot of time with someone you get to like them." said Spectra.

"So what made you realize that she is the one for you?" said the newswomen.

"She's all I could hope for, she's smart, clever, and beautiful." said Vlad.

"Well I hope you two will be very happy together." said the newswomen.

Danny turned the TV off and our heroes sat there looking shocked.

"Ok, I did not see that coming." said Tucker.

"Yeah, what is Vlad up too?" said Danny.

"Maybe he finally gave up on mom?" said Jazz.

"Or maybe this is a plot to get more popularity, people love the happy couple thing in politicians." said Valerie.

"Well whatever it is we won't let it stop us." said Danny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm having writers block on this story so I'm probably going to skip ahead to near the election, plus I want to get on to my other routes in the parade series.

Ember: Yeah, politics is boring, I like action much better.

Rob: Lets not forget comedy, and speaking of which, lets pull the hurt Vlad lever. Today we will have Desiree pull the lever.

Desiree: But I don't really hate Vlad that much.

Ember: What about the fact he enslaved us, twice!

Desiree: Oh yeah, that is a good reason. _Desiree pulls the hurt Vlad lever. Suddenly Vlad finds himself in a dark place._

Vlad: Where am I? _Suddenly lights turn on and Vlad finds himself in the main ring of the Ghost Wrestling Federation. _

Announcer Man: Attention ghosts and ghouls, it's time for our main event! In the center ring is one of the most hated halfas in the world, Vlad Plasmius! _The crowd booed and hissed the evil halfa. _

Announcer Man: And challenging him are two of the toughest, meanest ghosts in all the Ghost Zone. Everyone who has ever faced them is currently in the hospital, the Diablo Brothers! _The crowd cheers as two very large monster ghosts float towards the arena. _

Diablo Bro 1: We're going to put you in a world of hurt.

Diablo Bro 2: Yeah, what he said.

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _The two ghosts proceed to beat the day lights out of Vlad. After a while he is left on the floor a crumbled mess. _

Announcer Man: The winners, the Diablo Brothers!

Vlad: Well at least it's over.

Announcer Man: Wait! There is one more group of challengers, the most chaotic force in all the cosmos, the delivers of adorable annihilation, the Fluffy Army of Doom! _Suddenly Vlad is surrounded by the Fluffy Army of Doom._

Vlad: Why me? _Then the army of Fluffy Doom attacks, visiting very intense pain on Vlad._

Rob: Now that Vlad is in a world of pain, here is the chapter summery.

Well it seems that Vlad has another idea to win, fake a relationship, although Spectra may not want it to be fake. I wonder what will happen next? Read the next Chapter of President Vlad to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Debate of Doom

The months flew by, it was October, and the campaign kept going. It seems that Vlad's little tactic to fake a relationship with Spectra had worked, and he was gaining in the polls. (Mostly because the American public is easy to fool) Vlad now had 32 of the vote, McCain had 35, and Clinton had 33, it was just about a tie and anything could tip the balance. But as time went on the fake relationship started to become more real, even if Vlad did not realize it yet.

"So Spectra, how are we doing?" said Vlad.

"Well we are basically tied with the other candidates, we would be ahead if not for Danny and his friends, but I believe that if we…" said Spectra.

But Vlad was lost in thought for a moment. He was noticing that Spectra looked beautiful this morning.

"My god, she looks gorgeous, her eyes, her hair, her…stop! You don't feel this way, you love Maddie, not her." thought Vlad to himself.

"So what is wrong with loving Spectra?" said a voice in Vlad's head.

"What? Who are you?" thought Vlad.

"I'm the little voice in your head." said the voice.

"Well what do you want?" thought Vlad.

"I'm just here to get you to realize that you love Spectra." said the voice.

What! I don't love her!" thought Vlad.

"Oh come on, you were just saying she looked beautiful." said the voice.

"Yeah, but I love Maddie, not her." thought Vlad.

"And what has Maddie given you for this love? Nothing that's what." said the voice.

"Well there might…" said Vlad but he was interrupted.

"Oh give it up! You know Maddie will never love us, she has proven that time and time again. Also she is once again bearing the child of the oaf, if we had a chance before its gone now." said the voice.

"But how do you know Spectra even likes me?" thought Vlad.

"Haven't you noticed that when you talk to her she blushes a little, and when you hold her hand? Also how we keep catching her staring at us." said the voice.

"Well yes, I have actually." thought Vlad.

"Well that means she likes you, and I think you like her as well." said the voice.

"Well I guess I do." thought Vlad.

"Look, I'll come back when you make up your mind, now start paying attention again, she just said something important." said the voice.

"What?" said Vlad out loud.

"I was saying that we have the debate next week and we need to prepare for it, are you paying attention?" said Spectra.

"Yes, I just got lost in thought for a second." said Vlad, blushing slightly

"Did he just blush? And wasn't he just staring at me? Could it be…nay, he probably doesn't feel that way about me…or does he?" thought Spectra.

"Well we have to go over the plan, when we get to the debate we use the machine that Technus built to make the other candidates edgy and quick to anger. Also it will make them sweat a lot, and look ill. All of this will make them look bad and you look good, thus giving you the election." said Spectra.

"Excellent, soon we will have this country under our control, and Daniel and his friends won't be able to do a thing to stop us." said Vlad.

Little did Vlad know that someone was spying on him. It seems he was hired by our heroes to see what evil plan Vlad had up his sleeve. The spy was just about to leave when Spectra noticed his presence. She quickly fired a ectoblast at him, causing him to become visible.

"Box Ghost? What are you doing here?" said Spectra.

"Uh, I am looking for boxes that I may control, do you have any?" said the Box Ghost.

"Fine, here take this one, just get out of here we have very important things to discuss." said Spectra, she then handed him a box and he left.

"God, that ghost can be so bothersome sometimes." said Vlad.

As Vlad and Spectra want back to planning the Box Ghost flew on to Amity Park.

"I must inform the ghost child of what is happening." The Box Ghost thought to himself.

As the Box Ghost got closer to Amity Park our heroes were taking a rest. Since Jazz had gone back to college they had to do all the campaign organization themselves. As they sat watching TV the Box Ghost flew into the room.

"Ghost child! I have some very important news for you!" said the Box Ghost.

"What is it?" said Danny.

"Vlad is planning to use a machine to make the other candidates look bad at the debate next week, thus sealing their cardboard and cube shaped doom!" said the Box Ghost.

"Crud, he's pulling a Nixon." said Sam.

"A what?" said Danny and the others.

"In the 1960 election Nixon lost to Kennedy because he looked bad at the presidential debate, and Vlad's trying to pull the same thing." said Sam.

"We have to stop him." said Valerie.

"Or maybe we can turn the tables on him." said Alicia.

"What do you mean?" said Alex.

"I mean we use the machine on Vlad, it will make him look bad and he will loss." said Alicia.

"Isn't that wrong?" said Tucker.

"Look, its only a few weeks until the election, we have to do this or Vlad might win." said Alicia.

The rest of our heroes quickly realized what that would mean.

"I vote we use the machine on Vlad." said Tucker.

"Agreed." said everyone else.

The Next Week

It was the day of the Debate and all the people involved were running around making sure that everything was ready. The stage crew made sure that the stage was set, and the campaign crews made sure the politicians were ready. As all this was happening Vlad and his crew were making preparations, they were directly under the stage in a basement area.

"Is it done yet?" said Vlad, in ghost mode.

"Just a few more seconds and…done!" said Technus.

"Good, the debate starts in a half hour." said Vlad.

"I love it when a plan comes together." said Spectra.

"As do I." said Vlad as he put his hand on Spectra's shoulder.

"And the best part is that Daniel and his friends have no clue what is going on." said Vlad.

"Yeah." said Spectra, blushing because Vlad's hand was still on her shoulder.

Vlad quickly realized what he was doing and removed his hand, blushing also.

"Uh, I have to get ready." said Vlad as he changed back to human mode.

Meanwhile our heroes were at the debate also, waiting for a chance to get near the machine. Skulker and Technus left the area after making a few adjustments, so now the coast was clear.

"Ok guys, lets move out." said Danny.

Our heroes quietly snuck over to the machine.

"Ok Tucker, see if you can reprogram this thing." said Danny.

"I'm on it." said Tucker.

But just as Tucker was about to reach the machine a laser blast hit the ground right in front of him. They looked up to see that Skulker was floating above them, along with the Fright Knight.

"I had a feeling you and your bratty friends would show up." said Skulker.

"We're here to stop you." said Sam.

"We'll see about that little girl." said the Fright Knight as he attacked.

Our heroes dodged out of the way of the Fright Knight's sword, the soul shredder, and quickly fired back. The ghosts quickly moved out of the way and began to fire at our heroes. Skulker tried to blast our heroes with his missile launcher but Alex threw up a shield to protect them.

"Thanks." said Danny.

"No problem, now lets get those jerks." said Alex.

So our heroes began to attack them, throwing ectoblasts, magic bolts, and lasers at them. Skulker and the Fright Knight fought back, landing a few hits of their own. The battle went on with each side seeming to be matched. Then something happened to turn the tide, Skulker fired a laser blast that hit Sam.

"Ahhh!" screamed Sam as she flew through the air.

"Sam!" yelled Danny.

Sam hit the wall with a loud thud, and fell to the floor unconscious. Danny was looked on in shock, then a look of pure rage came to his face. He turned to face the ghosts and you could see fire in his eyes.

"Uh oh, you guys did it now." said Valerie.

The rest of our heroes went to hide as the two hapless ghosts faced the enraged Danny. Danny could feel the fire in him rising, finally it came out. He sent two orbs of ghostly fire at Skulker and the Fright Knight. The two ghosts flew through the air and hit the wall.

"Wow, is that a new power?" said Tucker.

"I guess it is, and it's a good time to get it too." said Danny as he advanced on the ghosts.

To make a long beating short the two ghosts got the day lights beaten out of them. They were no match for the enraged halfa. Pretty soon they were defeated and were sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Well, that takes care of that." said Danny.

"Uh…Danny?" said Sam, who was just waking up.

"Sam! Are you ok?" said Danny as he rushed over.

"Yeah, I'm ok Danny." said Sam.

"I'm so glad." said Danny as he hugged Sam.

"Guys, we have to stop the machine you know." said Valerie.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." said Tucker, pointing towards the Machine.

It seems that in the battle Danny had accidentally melted the machine with his new power.

"Well, at least I stopped it." said Danny.

"Yeah, but now what do we use against Vlad?" said Alex.

"Well I did bring something that might do the job." said Alicia, as she pulled out her spell book.

"You brought your spell book, why?" said Danny.

"Because I knew the machine might have been destroyed in the fight, and we would need a way to mess with Vlad." said Alicia.

"You're a genius!" said Alex as he kissed Alicia.

"Thanks, now do you want to help me make Vlad look like a idiot?" said Alicia.

"Of course." said Alex.

So they began to cast the spell to make Vlad nervous, itchy, and angry. The spell worked it's way up to the stage were the candidates were and it hit Vlad.

"Welcome to the presidential debate, I'm your host Earl Jameson. Today the candidates will answer questions about what they would do to solve our nation's problems. The first to question goes to independent candidate Vlad Masters. First question, what would you do about America's dependence on foreign oil?" said Earl.

Vlad looked edgy and not at ease, he was also sweating a little.

"Well, you see what we need to do is, uh, we need to…" said Vlad looking like an idiot.

"Are you ok Mr. Masters?" said Earl.

"Of course I am, why would I not be?" said Vlad angrily.

As Vlad was making a fool of himself on the stage Spectra was backstage pulling her hair.

"What the hell is he doing?" said Spectra.

Spectra turned around trying to calm down when she saw Danny and the others leaving the building.

"I knew it, I knew they were behind this." said Spectra.

Then Spectra turned around to see Vlad snap at the host.

"Oh this is not good." said Spectra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well it looks like Vlad's chance at the presidency are gone.

Ember: Lets hope so.

Rob: Well lets hope it is the end.

Well Vlad's evil plan was defeated, and he got a taste of his own medicine. Maybe this little event will ruin Vlad's campaign. The only way to find out is to read the next Chapter of President Vlad.

Rob: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Rob: Dear fans, last chapter I made an error in not pulling the hurt Vlad lever at the end.

Ember: Mostly because he was playing video games.

Rob AHEM, as I was saying I made a mistake, and to make up for it I will pull the lever at both the beginning and end of the chapter. So here we go! _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we see Vlad enjoying a good breakfast. Well you know what every balanced breakfast, especially those of the crazed up fruit loops, needs? That's right, chaos! Suddenly a herd of buffalo attacks him and trample him. _

Vlad: Ow! Hey! Watch the hoofs! _The buffalo leave Vlad's dining, leaving it and Vlad in shambles. Vlad picked himself off the floor and looked at his wrecked dining hall. _

Vlad: Well at least it is over. _Then he noticed the Fluffy Army of Doom has surrounded him, holding the piñata sticks of pain._

Vlad: Oh why! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks like a tornado of cuteness. _

Rob: Well there you go, Vlad is once again in pain, now on to the story.

Chapter Seven: The Election

It was the most important day in the process of democracy in our nation, Election Day. On this day the people of America would select their leader for the next four years. This is the most important duty that a citizen of our nation has.

"Ok, heads I vote for McCain, tails I vote for Hillary." said Jack as he flipped a coin.

Oh why do I bother?

"Dad, I think that flipping a coin is not a good way to pick who to vote for." said Danny.

"Nonsense, I make all my decision this way." said Jack.

"Its true, in fact I had to talk him out of using it to name you and Jazz. " said Maddie.

"What did he want to call them?" said Danni.

"It was either Jack jr. or Eugene for Danny and either Janice or Eliza for Jazz." said Maddie.

"I can't believe you almost became Eugene!" said Tucker as the others started to laugh.

"Its not funny." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny he's only kidding." said Sam as she kissed him.

"Yeah, lighten up dude." said Tucker.

"Ok, I guess it is sort of funny." said Danny.

"So what do you guys want to do until the election is over?" said Valerie.

"Well we can play video games?" said Alicia.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Alex.

So our heroes sat down to play games and wait for the election to play out. Meanwhile at Vlad's campaign headquarters he was watching the news to see how the election was going.

"At this time we have no clear idea who the winner is, this is still anybodies game. A few thousand votes could send this election to any of the candidates." said the newsman.

"What do you think the damage from the debate is?" said Vlad.

"We can't tell right now, we can only hope that it occurred too soon to affect the election." said Spectra.

"Do you think we have a chance?" said Vlad.

"We'll have to wait and see." said Spectra.

And so they did wait, but as time went on it started to look bad for Vlad. (Hey, I rhymed!) As the day went on and turned into night Vlad fell behind the other two candidates in the polls. By 3 am it was all over, and the news media was there to shout it to the world.

"Well with 100 of the vote in we project that John McCain has won the presidential election with 41 of the vote, compared to 37 for Hillary Clinton and 22 for independent candidate Vlad Masters. To repeat the headline, the new president of the United States is Republican candidate John McCain. As for the congressional elections…" said the newsman, but was interrupted when Vlad turned off the TV.

Vlad just stood there silently staring at the TV, Spectra went over to see if he was ok.

"Vlad? Are you ok?" said Spectra.

"We lost….we lost!" said Vlad.

In his rage he threw the remote at the TV, which exploded in a shower of sparks.

"I can't believe we lost! We had this election in the palm of our hands!" said Vlad, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Uh sir, the press is waiting for your concession speech." said Technus.

"What! Oh right, the final humiliation, well I might as well get it over with." said Vlad as he went to face the press.

Vlad walked out to the podium and the press snapped pictures as he prepared to speak. His words were very short and to the point, mostly because he wanted to get away from that place.

"I have come here to say that I concede the election to my esteemed challenger John McCain. It seems the nation has made its choice on who it wants to be their leader, and I can only wish them and him the best of luck." said Vlad, who then left the stage.

As he walked back the rage he had been containing came back, and he thought of the persons that had brought it on.

"This is all Daniel's fault." said Vlad as he got back to the others.

"What?" said Spectra.

"This is all Daniel's fault! He and his meddling friends ruined everything! Well now I'm going to make sure that they never do anything ever again." said Vlad.

He transformed into Plasmius and zoomed out of the building, on his way to destroy Danny and the others.

"Oh crud, he's going to face them alone, we have to stop him before he gets himself killed." said Spectra.

It was dawn when Vlad arrived in Amity Park and he flew start to Danny's house. he was in his room still sleeping when Vlad blew in his wall. Danny shot up in bed to see the very ticked off Vlad floating over him.

"Vlad! What are you doing here!" said Danny as he transformed.

"I have come to destroy you once and for all." said Vlad.

"Let me guess, you didn't win?" said Danny.

"Yes, and this is the last plan that you will ruin." said Vlad as he attacked.

Vlad threw a ectoblast at Danny, but he dodged out of the way. Danny tried to hit Vlad but he turned intangible.

"Its time to end this." said Vlad.

Vlad divided into four and launched four attacks at once. One used eyebeams, another a ectoblast, another a ghost orb, and they late used a energy bolt. The attacks hit Danny and sent him flying through the door. It was at this point the rest of Danny's family noticed the battle.

"Danny! What's going on?" said Jack, still in his pajamas.

"Vlad is attacking!" said Danny as Vlad and his duplicates floated into view.

"Vlad! Hold it right there!" said Jack as he and Maddie pulled out some ghost weapons.

"You will not stop me, not even you Maddie. I have had it with all of you, now die!" said Vlad as he fired at them.

They dodged the attacks and started to fire back.

"Danni! Get Maddie out of here and to the ghost shelter!" said Jack.

"Right dad." Said Danni as she quickly tried to get Maddie out of harms way, but a Vlad duplicate blocked them.

"Where are you going? The parties just getting started!" said the Vlad duplicate.

He sent a blast at them, but Danni shielded them from the blast.

"Hey, get away from them!" said Danny.

He tried to attack but he and Jack were hit by Vlad and sent into the wall. Vlad loomed over them looking very evil.

"This is it Daniel, no one can save you now." said Vlad as he powered up an attack.

Just as he was about to launch it a blast flew in from the side and hit him, destroying the duplicates and knocking him into the hall closet and covering him in towels. He looked up to see Alicia, Sam, Valerie, Alex, and Tucker standing there, and they looked mad.

"Hey Vlad, ticked that you lost?" said Sam.

"You have no idea." said Vlad as he sent a blast at Sam, who dodged it.

"I would take that as a yes." said Alicia.

"Let's teach him to attack innocent people." said Valerie.

Vlad tried to fight back, but he was no match for the all our heroes at once. He was knocked around by the barrage of attacks. Finally Vlad fell to the floor bruised, battered, and broken.

"It's over Vlad, your evil stops here." said Danny.

But just as they were about knock out Vlad a series of blasts hit the ground in front of them.

"Don't you lay a hand on him!" shouted Spectra.

She, Skulker and Technus swooped in and Spectra landed next to Vlad.

"Skulker! Smoke screen now!" said Spectra.

Skulker threw down a grenade that started to produce smoke that hid them from view. Before anyone could do anything they were gone.

"Darn it! They got away." said Valerie.

"Yeah, but I don't think this is the last we've seen of them." said Danny.

"Well whatever happens will be there to help." said Sam.

"Hey, we got your back." said Tucker.

"Hey, what are friends' for." said Alex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: It's not over yet, there is one last chapter to go.

Ember: Yeah, we have to tie off all the loose ends you left.

Rob: Hey!

Ember: I'm just kidding. _Ember kisses Rob._

Rob: Ok, I forgive you. Now for the moment everyone has been waiting for, the pulling of the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the TV we can see that Vlad is sitting in his study relaxing. This means we have to ruin his day. Suddenly out of nowhere a pile of ectoplasmic goo falls on his head. _

Vlad: Yuck! What the hell Is going on! _Suddenly Vlad is hit with a barrage of baseballs, and is sent flying into his chair. Then to add insult to injury a fun hat is glued to his head. _

Vlad: What else could go wrong? _Just as he said that the Fluffy Army of Doom appears. _

Vlad: I really should stop saying stuff like that. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks and inflicts a incredible amount of pain on the evil halfa._

Rob: Well it is done, I have made up for my mistake in the last chapter, and now the chapter summery.

Well Vlad has lost the election and our nation is safe from evil, well, a greater evil maybe. Now Danny and his friends can relax, or can they? What will happen in the last chapter? Read the last chapter of President Vlad to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: New Beginnings

There was darkness all around, but the faint sounds of talking in the distance. Vlad could hear voices talking around him.

Do you think he will be ok?" said one voice.

"He does seem to be beaten up, but that is what happens when you are attacked by wolfs. He should be fine in a few weeks." said another voice.

Vlad opened his eyes to see Spectra talking to a doctor. They then noticed that he was awake.

"Well it seems that our patient is awake. You gave us quiet a scare there." said the Doctor.

"What happened?" said Vlad.

"You don't remember? You were attacked by wolfs, you would be dead if this little lady hadn't saved you." said the Doctor.

"She saved me?" said Vlad.

"Yes sir, not just anybody would do that for their boyfriend." said the Doctor.

"Uh, we're not seeing each other." said Vlad.

"Well if you ask me you should, not everyday a lady like her comes along." said the Doctor, who then left.

"What really happened, I remember losing the election, but then nothing until now." said Vlad.

"You became enraged and tried to fight the ghost kid and his friends by yourself. When we got to you, you were very beaten up." said Spectra.

"I did?" said Vlad.

"Yes." said Spectra.

"Blast! I must have been overwhelmed by rage, even in my own mind that brat and his friends mess with me." said Vlad.

"I really don't know why you want him to join you, he's a pest." said Spectra.

"I don't anymore either, I realize now that neither he nor his mother will ever join me. I have washed my hands of Maddie and her bratty children. I think it time to look elsewhere for my true love." said Vlad.

"Oh, where?" said Spectra hopefully.

"Right here." said Vlad.

"R-really." said Spectra.

"Yes, over the months we've spent together I've realized that I have feelings for you. These last few months have made me realize that you are the one I need, the one who completes me." said Vlad. (AN: Yuck, can it get any cornier then this?)

"Oh Vlad." said Spectra as she embraced Vlad.

(AN: WARNING! Prepare yourself to be grossed out, or not, it depends on the person I guess.)

Vlad and Spectra got closer together, their eyes meet. They came closer and closer and finally their lips meet. All was now right in the world, at least their world. (AN: Yuck! They kissed! Well at least Vlad will stay away from Maddie now.)

After a minute or so they stopped and had satisfied looks on their faces.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" said Spectra.

"Plan the destruction of Daniel and his friends and conquer the world. But first, how about a little fun?"

"I thought you would never ask." said Spectra.

(AN: Whatever you do, don't think about what they are doing, you have been warned.)

As we leave the two evil villains to their "fun", we head to the town of Amity Park. In the late hours of the night a special event is occurring at the house of our favorite heroes. Maddie and Jack were in bed asleep when Maddie woke up suddenly, she quickly woke her husband.

"Jack, wake up!" said Maddie.

"W-what is it?" said the sleepy Jack.

"Its time." was all that Maddie said.

"Its time?...Its time!" said Jack, realizing that it could mean only one thing, the baby was on the way.

Jack quickly bolted out of bed and ran to wake up Danny, Danni, and Jazz, who had come home because it was close to the time the baby was due.

"Kids! Wake up! We have to get Maddie to the hospital, the babies is coming!" yelled Jack.

Jack's yelling quickly got the rest of the Fenton family out of bed and they rushed to get things ready.

"Ok, I'll get your mom to the RV, you guys get her suit case." said Jack.

Jack quickly went back to his room and literally carried Maddie to the RV. Danny, Jazz, and Danni followed right behind them with the suit case. Once everyone was in the car Jack raced down the street to the hospital. Considering Jack's normal driving speed they we're there in no time. Jack jumped out of the RV and started to yell for help.

"Hey! We need some help here, my wife is having a baby!" yelled Jack.

The hospital responded to this with the speed you get from years of experience. They quickly got Maddie unto a carrier and wheeled her to the delivery room. Danny, Danni, and Jazz waited outside as Jack went in to be with his wife.

"Push honey! Push!" said Jack to Maddie, as another wave of contractions passed over her.

Several hours passed and the Fenton children sat waiting for news. Finally the doctor came out to wake them up.

"W-what? What happened?" said the still sleepy Jazz.

"I have good news, the delivery was a complete success. Your mother delivered a healthy baby boy, you can go see them now." said the Doctor.

Danny and his sisters went in to see the new baby. The entered the room to see Maddie laying down looking tired but also happy. In her arms was the newest member of the Fenton family. He had Danny's face, but Jazz's eye color, and the same color hair as Maddie.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?" said Danny.

"I'm doing fine, and so is the baby." said Maddie.

"Uh, where's dad?" said Jazz.

"Oh, he's being treated for a broken hand. It seems during the delivery I sort of squeezed it to hard." said Maddie.

"Aw! The baby is so cute!" said Danni.

"I know he is." said Maddie.

"It seems like everything is going to be ok." said Jazz, to which everyone agreed.

So ends our story, Danny and his friends managed to defeat Vlad and save the United States from a disastrous fate. Vlad has finally given up on Maddie, and Danny has a new baby brother. One can only wonder at what will happen next. So we leave the world of Danny Phantom, until next time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well the story is over and Vlad has been defeated once again, I love happy endings.

Ember: Me too, and now we get to pull the hurt Vlad lever one last time.

Rob: Right you are. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad and Spectra enjoying some alone time. (No! they are not doing what you are thinking, they are playing checkers.) _

Spectra: King me!

Vlad: How do you keep winning?

Spectra: Because when I was alive I was a checkers champion.

Vlad: I need to get a snack. _As Vlad was walking out of the room he slipped on a banana peel and slid down the hall. He then got to the stairs where he fell down them and landed on a conveniently placed skate board. He rode on the out of control skate board out the door towards some thorn bushes._

Vlad: Ahhhh! _He went through the bushes, across a highway and over a small cliff right into the field full of cow pies. _

Vlad: This seems oddly familiar? _Then Vlad notices the Fluffy Army of Doom has surrounded him. _

Leader of the Fluffy Army of Doom: Squeak squeak squeak squeak, squeak! _Translation: I bet this seems familiar too, attack!_

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks, inflicting much pain on Vlad. From the castle Spectra and the Fright Knight were watching. _

Spectra: does this happen often?

Fright Knight: More then you could ever imagne.

Spectra: Well we better go save him. _So Spectra and the Fright Knight left to try'en get Vlad away from the Fluffy Army of Doom._

Ember: That was a great way to end a story.

Rob: Seeing Vlad beaten by small animals is always funny, and now here are some ideas for future stories.

Other Routes in the Parade: Ghost Earth: Clockwork once said that there are many different twists and turns in the parade of history, and this is one of them. One day while fighting ghosts for a potion they stole from Alicia, a terrible accident occurs. The potion explodes in the Fenton Portal and causes the Earth and the Ghost Zone to merge. What will Danny and friends do now that they can't send the ghosts away anymore, and now everyone on Earth is a halfa? This is not the sequel to the Return of Dan, it will be different, same goes for the rest of the Other Route stories.

Other Routes in the Parade: All Hail King Danny Phantom: One day Danny is told according to ancient prophesy that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts. What will happen now that he rules the Ghost Zone, and can he handle the power?

Other Routes in the Parade: Daniel Plasmius: What would happen if Danny had gotten his ghost powers at four years old instead of fourteen? To make it worse Vlad finds out and convinces Danny he is the only one who can help him. This is the story of Daniel Masters and the life he leads, and all the people he ends up hurting.

Rob: All these stories will be hosted by Clockwork, so I and Ember can go on vacation to Hawaii.

Ember: Rob! Help me pick out a bathing suit

Rob: I'll be right there, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


End file.
